


Alone Time

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [22]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is asked a question during truth or dare that causes problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Alone Time_   
>  _Characters/Pairings : Amy, Liam and Lauren (References Amy/Reagan, Karma/Liam, past Amy/Karma and past Amy/Liam. Other characters briefly mentioned.)_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Amy is asked a question during truth or dare that causes problems._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015. Tagged multiple categories due to the two canon pairings and m/m mentioned in conversation._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Amy glares at Lauren for asking that question. "I'll take a dare."

"No way. You chose truth."

"How about I choose not to be in this childish game?"

Lauren smirks. "Guess it wasn't Reagan then."

Amy looks at her girlfriend and then at Karma and pushes herself up and away from the circle. This whole night was a bad idea. Once in her room she throws herself on her bed. There's a knock on the door which she ignores.

"Amy. Can I come in?"

Why is Liam Booker of all people the one to follow her upstairs?

"Please, Amy."

"Fine."

She hears the door and feels the bed dip but she won't look at him.

"Truth or dare never ends well."

"Lauren was being a total bitch. I can't help who I think of when I'm enjoying my alone time."

"Me either. I mean it's Karma a lot but sometimes celebrities or even girls I've been with."

"Me?"

"Yes."

Fuck, this is embarrassing. That's all she'll think of when she sees him. Best to get it over with. She rolls over and leans up on her elbow to look at him. "I'm sorry I've been thinking about your girlfriend. She doesn't want me, or girls. It's Reagan a lot too, she's amazing."

"She's gorgeous and she seems to really like you."

Amy smiles and he smiles back at her. It's weird but nice that he came and talked to her.

"Are they still playing?"

Liam shrugs. "Listen, Amy, your thoughts are your own. I know Shane has jerked off thinking about me, just once he swears. I've thought about our night together when getting busy with my hand and you sometimes think about Karma. I'll bet even Lauren has got some crush she'd never tell anyone about. You don't have to be embarrassed for thinking of someone who's off limits."

"Thank you for checking on me. Could you ask Reagan to come up if she's willing to talk to me?"

"I'll try."

Amy has a nervous few moments until she hears footsteps on the stairs. God she hopes she can make Reagan see how much she likes her.


End file.
